


Hold On, You're Home To Me

by HippieGeekGirl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, I was going for cute and I still got feels, Intrusive Thoughts, Team as Family, Vague references to episode 46
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/HippieGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's comfort to be found in being with your family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On, You're Home To Me

It starts out gradually. It's never something they discuss, this drawing together, but after their second return to Whitestone, no one wants to be alone anymore.

It's the twins who kick things off, leaning against each other shoulder to shoulder as they snuggle into Trinket’s fur. It's not a new position for the three of them. Sometimes it was the only warmth they had when they were younger, but never before has there been such a desperate edge to it - a deep-seated need to keep each other close and safe.

Keyleth joins them, slowly tucking herself into the space on Vax’s other side. He smiles as she wraps her arms around him, and she can't help the quiet sigh that escapes her as she thinks about her father’s words. She desperately hopes she can conquer this fear - she doesn't want to be so afraid of losing people that she grows cold and aloof. Her heart still aches from the grief she has endured and knows she will endure in the future, but right now the burden feels a little easier to carry.

Grog is next, throwing an arm across Trinket’s back as Pike and Scanlan settle in on either side of him. It makes him smile a little to think that these two small people, so unlike him in nearly every way, have become his closest friends in the world. It's easy to think of Grog as nothing but a dumb, thuggish brute - hell, he thinks of himself that way most of the time - but the little ones beside him, as well as the others on the other side of the bear, continue to remind him that there's more to him than fighting.

Percy is slow to follow the group, pulling his coat tighter around him as he remains on the other side of the room. He considers moving closer, but the increasingly invasive thoughts going through his mind keep him in his place. _Stay away, don't go near them, you'll only hurt them again._

Not all of his demons are made of smoke and vengeance.

As he looks up, he sees that Vex has her eyes open and is watching him intently. She beckons him over with a nod of her head, but he shakes his head back - he can't.

“Percival, get over here before I have to get up and drag you.” It's Vax’s voice. Apparently exhaustion and loneliness have replaced anger and mistrust, at least for the moment. Percy is certain he'll make good on the threat if need be.

Not having many other options, he does as he's told, moving almost mechanically to settle himself next to Vex. Without hesitation, she pulls him into her arms, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead as he finally lets himself rest against her.

Trinket wakes after a few moments of silence, suddenly startled by the extra weight around him. He moves carefully to give the air a deep, snuffling sniff, each individual scent confirming the presence of his people. 

Satisfied, he lays his head back down on his paws. His family is safe. Everything is okay.


End file.
